Chimera
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl living a normal life in a city where black butterflies turn ordinary people into super-powered villains and 6 heroes emerge to save the day. Sometimes, she finds herself aiding these heroes. And flirting with the mysterious yet charming Chat Noir.


**In this universe, as the son of a very successful fashion designer, Adrien has been home-schooled his whole life.**

 **When he finally got the chance to go to school, he and his 5 new friends are chosen to wield the Miraculouses, magical jewels** **, with the aide of their Kwamis,** **that grant power** **s** **which they use to protect their city from the villain-creating evil Miraculous Holder Mariposa.**

 **Now Adrien must juggle his high school life, his modeling career, and winning the heart of his sweet classmate Marinette, while at the same time, save his hometown from evil.**

* * *

 _"Though the villain was tricky, Team Miraculous was_ ** _trickier._** _Despite being brought down by the villain earlier on, this brave group of heroes managed to give him a taste of his own medicine and emerged victorious in their gruesome battle. Is there nothing this team can do?"_

 _"Marinette."_

Marinette looked up from her phone just in time to see her uncle place a plate of pancake with strawberries in front of her.

"Those kids sure are something, huh?" Amshel asked his niece as he prepared some cupcakes for her to take to school.

"Yeah." Marinette sighed as she looked at the video of Chat Noir trying to push away Ladybug who clung to him no matter how much he tried, "I just wish Mariposa didn't have to akumatize that poor man."

"I'm just lucky that my niece is a good-hearted girl who is not easily tempted by life's unfairness that would have lead her to a life of crime." Amshel remarked as he polished a silver bracelet with a dark purple jewel embedded in the middle. Marinette noticed how dusty it was and asked him to clean it for her.

" _Uncle._ " Marinette scolded yet smiled as she ate her pancakes, "Still; I wish Mariposa doesn't have to akumatize anyone _everyday._ Especially today since we're going to have that new girl in school. I don't want her to get scared on her first day only to quit five minutes later all because there's a villain tormenting everyone."

Amshel chuckles as he handed her her bracelet and the box of cupcakes, "I'm sure it would eventually turn out fine. Now you better hurry before you're late."

* * *

 _Oh Uncle. How wrong you are._

The new girl, Camille, was a little bit reserved at first, cautiously observing her surroundings and the strangers around her. But then she slowly warmed up to Marinette after the bluenette complimented her when she mentioned that she wanted to be a zoologist one day. They even had lunch with her friends.

When Marinette showed Camille the library, she immediately picked up a lot of books from the animal section. She also bumped into one of Marinette's friends and classmate, Zen. Coincidentally, Zen also happens to be an animal fanatic, and the two spent the whole study session talking _quietly_ about animals.

Then the silence of the library was disrupted by the unexpected arrival of Ladybug.

The heroine leaped on the table, snatched the red ruby brooch Camille wore on on her shirt and accused her of being _Mariposa._

The new girl tried to explain herself, but Ladybug cut her off with more accusations until she was on the verge of tears. At that moment, Chat Noir appeared before her, snatched the brooch back and apologized for his teammate's behaviour.

But the damaged was already done;

Camille left the library in tears. A few minutes later, she emerged as Chimera, twenty-foot tall villainess with the body parts and abilities of various animals. She can also change some of her body parts. Wrapped around her snake tail were Marinette and Zen.

"That can't be Camille." Ladybug protested, "She can't akumatize herself."

" _Well maybe she can._ " Rena Rouge remarked sarcastically.

Team Miraculous gave the akuma all they got; Ladybug used her yo-yo, Chat Noir used his staff, Rena Rouge used her flute, Queen Bee used her trompo, Carapace used his shell, and Azula Paonne used her fan.

But despite their combined efforts, they couldn't land a single hit on Chimera.

"Zen," Marinette cringed as Chimera landed a hit on Carapace, "I think now's the time to use that animal brain of yours."

Zen replied by wiggling his right arm free from Chimera's grip, revealing a laser pointer in his hand. He pointed the laser at Chimera's eye, distracting the villain as she attempted to catch the moving red dot like a cat.

Seeing the villain distracted, Carapace threw his shield at Chimera, knocking the villain down and, in the process, releasing Marinette and Zen.

The two civilians fell only to be caught by Chat Noir and Azula Paonne.

"You really should stop _falling for me, Princess._ " Chat grinned at Marinette. The bluenette could only blush in his arms.

"Chat! Villain!" Ladybug called.

Chat and Azula managed to leap out of the way before they could get pelted by Chimera's quills.

"Do you always bring pet-themed items with you?" Azula asked Zen as she gently put him down.

"I meet all kinds of animal everywhere I go every day." Zen replied, trying not to sound offending, "Before you guys appeared."

Queen Bee dodged an ink attack, "Please tell me you brought a foldable cage."

Zen shook his head.

"But I can." Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, " _Lucky Charm!_ "

A swarm of ladybugs took to the sky. They disappeared moments later, leaving behind...

" _A large roll of fabric?!_ " Ladybug exclaimed in disbelief as she stared at the large roll of red fabric with block dots that landed in her arms.

"How's that gonna help us?" Queen Bee remarked.

"Don't look at me." Ladybug shot back, "This thing never gives me what I really ask for."

"Ooh! Is it silk?" Marinette asked.

Chimera shot spiderwebs at Azula, trapping her in place on the wall. She did the same to Rena Rouge and Chat Noir.

Ladybug dropped the fabric and began to attack Chimera with her yo-yo but the villainess blocked her every attack with her arms that seam to be covered in the shell of a crab. Queen Bee attempted to do the same with her trompo, but failed too.

Carapace stood behind the villain and launched his shell at her. To his surprise, she caught it in her mouth and roughly threw it back at him, knocking him to the ground before tying Ladybug and Queen Bee in her webs.

" _You had to accuse her in front of people._ " Queen Bee glared at her _"leader"_ as they attempted to break free from their binds.

Marinette watched with worry as the superhero team struggled to break free from Chimera's webs. The only one who wasn't trapped was Carapace, but she knew he wouldn't be able to fight her on his own.

She knew they had to help. But _how_?

She looked at the roll of cloth Ladybug summoned. By the thickness of the bundle, there was enough cloth to... _That's it!_

"Chimera wait!" Zen called to the villainess just as she was about to take Chat's ring, "I have got to get a pic of your magnificence on my phone. You're just so... _Wow._ "

Chimera wanted to ignore the boy, but once Zen started to take pictures of her in his phone, she starts to get irritated.

She turned around, ready to pounce on the boy, but he surprised her with a scratch on her neck which she soon enjoys.

This was just the distraction Marinette needs to quietly free the other heroes.

Long-story-short; With Marinette's quick-thinking, the heroes managed to trap Chimera in the ladybug-themed fabric, destroyed the Akuma, and managed to magically fix the damaged she caused.

Once everything was back to normal, Chimera reverted back to a normal teenage girl with platinum blond hair tied in pigtails.

 _You'll know later why Ladybug accused her of being Mariposa._

With Camille's brooch in her hands, Azula began to return it to its rightful owner.

" _What are you doing?_ " Ladybug stopped her by grabbing her arm which she yanked away.

"It's a _fake._ " Azula held the brooch out, "I had seen it with my own eyes."

Earlier on, when the magical ladybugs fixed the akumatized object, Azula used her superpower to determine if it really was the Butterfly Brooch.

And it _wasn't._

"Exactly what I was trying to tell you." Queen Bee added, "I know faux from genuine anywhere."

Suddenly, a white butterfly snatched the brooch and presented it to its mistress; an individual clad in dark purple garment in the form of a tailcoat and skirt. Black gloves and black heeled boots covered her arms and feet. One hand held a long, black cane with a purple orb on the top. Her silver hair took the form of pigtails with curls. An intricate purple butterfly mask outlined her dark blue eyes which shimmered with amusement. A familiar dark purple brooch with wing-like fabrics completed her villainous look.

"Well that was by far the most _entertaining_ show I had so far." Mariposa mused, inspecting the jewelry before tossing it back to its rightful, yet frightened, owner.

" _But..._ " Ladybug turned to Camille before turning back to her long-time enemy, " _You... Her...!_ "

"Maybe I am." Mariposa fiddled with her staff before grinning, "Maybe I'm just a pale illusion to confuse for the real thing. _Who's to say to mess with that already messed-up mind of yours?_ "

Ladybug growled and charged at Mariposa, but the villainess teleported via butterflies behind her, causing the spotted heroine to fall on the ground instead. The butterfly-themed villainess winked at Chat before approaching his teammate.

The villainess whispered, " _Sometimes, I wonder why the Miraculous would choose someone as_ ** _reckless_** _as you._ "

Black wings with violet markings emerged from Mariposa's back. She flashed one last mischievous smile before taking to the air and disappearing in a swarm of white butterflies.

Once she was gone, Marinette turned to Camille, "Okay. There is _no way_ you're her. You're a good person. You were just nervous in making friends in a new school."

Camille looked at Marinette in surprise before giving her a grateful smile.

Chat secretly gave her a smile as well, even if her back was turned. _She really is an understanding person._

 _That's what he loves about her._

* * *

Team Miraculous entered the empty girls' locker room and detransformed back into their civilian forms. Lila was the last one to detransform, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with glares from her teammates and their Kwamis. Including Tikki.

"That was really a _reckless_ thing to do." Tikki scolded her holder.

"It wasn't my fault." Lila defended, "You saw the way she was looking at people and talking about them like a stalker."

"But _you_ caused her to get akumatized." Alya pointed out.

"You didn't even ask for our opinions." Nino added, "You just had to go heroine and embarrass her in front of everyone."

"She had a _brooch!_ " Lila reminded.

"A _faux_ brooch." Chloe corrected, "We tried to tell you. But did you _listen?_ _No._ "

"You're not the only one who's itching to find out who Mariposa is you know." Sabrina pointed out.

"But you can't just openly accuse someone of being Mariposa just because they look like her." Adrien added, "Look; Camille was shy. And the only way she'd shake off the nervousness was if she pretended that we're animals and she was an observer. It does sound weird, but its not like anyone of us never acted weird on our first day of school."

Everyone else, except Lila, murmured in agreement.

"But what if she was really Mariposa?" Lila insisted, "What if that Mariposa was just an illusion to catch us off guard?"

"Then we have to keep a closer eye to make sure she is." Alya replied.

"Or she is _not._ " Sabrina added.

"Without telling everyone about our suspicions so as not to jeopardize our _reputation_ as heroes?" Chloe emphasized.

Lila growled internally. After Camille left the library, everyone gave the spotted heroine glares for snapping at the poor girl. _She was only trying to protect them from an evil villain. Now she's the one taking all the blame._

"We suggest you approach Camille and apologize." Wayzz advised.

* * *

They didn't have to search far as the new girl was still with Marinette. Adrien looked at Lila, expecting her to make the first move. But the way the Italian was glaring at Camille, he decided to approach first.

"Hey. You're that new girl right?" The way Camille looked away from him, he decided to tone it down, "Sorry your first day of school didn't turn out well. For what it's worth, you're not a bad person. That Mariposa just knows how to make things worse for people. But don't let her get to you."

Camille smiled at him in return. So did Marinette.

"And I'm sure _Ladybug_ is sorry she mixed you up with that character." Alya nudged Lila.

"I bet she _is_." Lila begrudgingly gave in.

"Why don't you hang out with us during lunch." Adrien offered, "We could introduce you to,our friends. Plus I heard Zen say you're really fun. And smart with animals."

Camille smiled, "I'd, love to."

"We should get going." Marinette placed a hand on Camille's shoulder, "I got a few cupcakes with your name on it.

As the group headed for lunch, Marinette smiled at Adrien, thanking him for the support, making him chuckle sheepishly.

Lila secretly glared at the bluenette. _What does Adrien see in an ordinary civilian like her?_

* * *

"I guess I owe you an 'I-Was-Wrong-You-Were-Right' velvet cupcake." Amshel stated when his niece arrived home from school.

"With extra cream cheese frosting." Marinette added.

As her uncle prepared her treat, Marinette placed her bag on the dining table. She spotted a streak of purple hiding behind a photo of her parents. Smiling, she reached out both hands for it, "Come on out."

A small purple creature with butterfly wings emerged from the photo and landed in Marinette's hands.

"Hey Nooroo." Marinette nuzzled the Kwami, "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

"Oh yes." Nooroo nodded, "And how was that new friend of yours?"

"She was nice." Marinette replied, "So Zen- _ny._ "

"Yes she is." Nooroo nodded his head just as Amshel arrived with her velvet cupcake.

"You'd love her, Nooroo." Marinette fed him a piece of the cupcake with frosting, "She loves animals. Just like Zen. If only you weren't cooped up in here..."

"You know _why._ " Amshel lightly interrupted.

Marinette slightly frown before turning back to her Kwami, "I bet your friends miss you too."

Nooroo sadly looked down. _If only she knew the_ ** _truth._**

* * *

Gabriel frowned as he watched a video of Ladybug verbally abusing Camille in the library. The video was posted by a student in the library. He hoped the spotted heroine apologized. But when he saw the video of the latest Akuma Attack, he was proven wrong.

After arriving from school, Adrien entered his father's office, only to frown when he heard Ladybug's accusations coming from his father's tablet.

"I hope you apologized." Gabriel spoke, not taking his eyes off the video, " _All, of you._ "

"Yes." Adrien replied with guilt as Plagg flew out of his jacket.

After a few more minutes, Gabriel paused the video and rose from his chair, "When the Miraculouses reacted to your arrival, I was convinced that there was more to you 6 despite being so young and reckless. But perhaps I have overlooked Ms. Rossi. This wasn't the first time she misused her Miraculous, but what she did, she took it _too far._ "

 _True._ There was that time when she made everyone think Ladybug and Adrien were dating. One fan didn't take it well, and she almost turned Paris into a _jungle._

Luckily for Adrien, it wasn't Marinette. And all he did was tutor her in Chinese, before Ladybug showed up.

"You deserve a _better_ leader." Gabriel spoke sternly, "And a better _teammate._ "

Adrien shook his head, " Dad, I know Lila can be... _not careful,_ but I'm sure she'll improve. Please. Give her another chance. And if all 5 of us say otherwise... Well..."

Gabriel thought for a few minutes and sighed, " _She better_ ** _improve._** "

 _He already has a certain talented designer in mind. Just in case._

* * *

Nooroo watched as Marinette lightly snored on the sofa in the living room. The poor girl was working hard on her homework and collapsed out of exhaustion.

"How long until she has to keep up with this?" Nooroo asked when he sensed Amshel's presence behind him.

"She'll understand." Amshel lightly stroke his niece's hair, "They all will. _It's coming. They need to be prepared._ "

Marinette suddenly rose, but her eyes were still closed. The dark purple jewel on her bracelet levitated and clip itself on her shirt.

 _"Nooroo, dark wings rise."_

Reluctantly, Nooroo entered the jewel, causing 4 strips of pink fabric to emerge from the jewel. A swarm of butterflies surrounded Marinette.

Few seconds later, the swarm parted, revealing a familiar masked face in place of Marinette.

With a mighty flap of her dark wings, Mariposa took to the night sky in search of her next victim.


End file.
